Secretary
by twilightluv2013
Summary: Bella, a secretary for Edward Cullen; an aspiring business man, falls in love with him. Edwards anniversay is coming up and Jacob (Edward's business partener) askes Bella out. They all butt heads in a crazy twisted love. (I'm not that good at writing summaries, but for me, will you just read the darn story). I promise this story is way better than my summary of it. Short chapters.
1. Prologue

author's note: Since I am very suckish in my chapter updates, I am making up for it with a new story. So here goes. Also I know it is a clichéd type story, but I tell you it's worth it. To all my readers, and future readers, here is some advice from me: Read my story.

disclaimer:I do not own twilight no infringement intended.

Prologue

Ever heard of that cliché about a secretary who falls desperately in love with your boss. That's me, Bella Swan. I have been Edward Cullen's secretary for about 6 months. My boss is the successful business owner of Breaking Dawn. He is super rich. His parents are even more super rich, and owns almost every other business in New York. Did I not mention that he has a fucking _wife _and _two kids. _But besides his fortune and his family, he's sweet, nice, and caring, and gorgeous..._he's married though._ All the good ones are gone.

"Bella," Edward calls from his office. I walk in his office and sit down at his desk. "Yes?"

"I need you to hold all my appointments for Friday and send my wife a dozen flowers."

"What's happening Friday?"

"My wife and I's anniversary."

"Oh really?" I say through clenched teeth. "How long have you been married?"

"This Friday will be our 5th anniversary."

"Oh, well that's nice." I say through a tight smile.

"Would you also make reservations for that new italian place."

"Sure."

**author's note: this story has a little twist to it. It may be a little cliche, but it's worth your time. Plenty of lemons (of course), and more chapters until we thursday.**


	2. Date Night

**Chapter 1:Date Night**

**BPOV**

Edward called me into his office today asking me to order a dozen roses for his wife, and make reservations for him, for his _anniversary._ I'm screwed. Why do all the good-looking guys, (who aren't complete and total jerks), taken?

I swear to God, I could just explode. I need a break. I walked into the break room, where fresh coffee was sitting the pot, just waiting for me. I got my coffee and sipped letting the warmth fill my throat. I sighed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jacob (Edward's business partner) said.

"No, just enjoying some coffee."

"The coffee is good isn't it?" I nodded. Okay, this room seriously just fort awkward.

"Bella, I've have been meaning to ask you this for a long time, but never got the courage to do it,"he said. I stared at him nervously.

"What is it?"

"Would you...like to...go out on a date...with me?" Okay the awkward in this room just got 10 times worse. I really wanna say no because he's technically my boss, but I also wanna say yes because he seems like a really nice guy. I'm gonna tell him no, "Yes." Damn my mouth.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven on Friday." He walked out more confident.

* * *

It's Friday afternoon and I'm freaking out. Jake is gonna pick me up at seven to take me out on a date. This feels wrong. He's my boss. Technically.

_It wouldn't feel wrong if Edward was asking you out._

Oh shut up! Great, now I'm arguing with myself. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a knocking at the door. Wow, time really flies when you're arguing with yourself. I went to go answer the door. I open the door to find that Jake in a black tux with a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Hello Bella, these are for you," he hands me e flowers and steps inside my apartment.

"Thank you." I go put them in a vase. After I go put the flowers in a vase, Jake holds out his hand. I reluctantly take it.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure." I swallow thickly.

As we were walking to the car I asked Jake where we're going for dinner.

"We'll be going to that new italian place. It's called _Bella Italia. _Oh my f-ing Jesus. Of all the freakin' restaurant in New York, he had to pick that new restaurant that everybody wants to go to all the sudden. _Yeah, but Edward is going to be there. _Dammit_._

**author's note: I messed up on this chapter so I had to make some adjustments. To all those people who have read this chapter, read it one more time. Maybe the story will make more sense.  
**


End file.
